Pallas Athena
History To be revealed... Powers/Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: As an Olympian her power is much greater than that of a human. ** Superhuman Strength: Athena possesses superhuman strength substantially greater than the average Olympian goddess and somewhat greater than the average Olympian god. Whereas the average Olympian male and female can lift 30 and 25 tons respectively, Athena can lift about 35 tons. ** Superhuman Speed: Athena can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Stamina: Athena's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. ** Superhuman Dense Tissue: The tissues of her body have 3 times the density of the tissues that make up a human body, contributing somewhat to her weight and superhuman strength. ** Superhuman Durability: Athena's body is much harder and more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. Athena can withstand high caliber bullets, great impact forces, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining physical injury. ** Superhuman Agility: Athena's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Athena's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. ** Immortality: Athena, like all Olympians, is functionally immortal in the sense that she is immune to the effects of aging. She hasn't aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. However, the Olympians, like other god pantheons, are not completely immortal. While they are immune to disease and aging, it is possible for them to be killed through sufficient force. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her resistance to injury, Athena can be injured with sufficient force or weaponry. However, Athena is capable of rapidly healing injuries faster and more extensively than a human is capable of. However, Athena can't regrow missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. * Magical Energy Manipulation: Athena possesses considerable magical abilities as an Olympian goddess. ** Dimensional Travel: Besides travel between Olympus and Earth realms, the Olympians can use their powers can affect the Earth directly from Olympus or send artifacts to Earth. ** Shape-shifting: Olympians can alter their physical form (or others) into any shape that they can choose. ** Power Distribution: Olympians can bestow a portion of their power unto others. ** Telepathy: Can communicate with her followers. * Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak, Athena can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. ** Abilities * Super-Genius Intelligence: '''As the Olympian Goddess of Wisdom, Athena has devoted a great deal of time throughout the centuries to studying and mastering many areas of knowledge including all fields of non-technical science. She is considered a super-genius among the other deities of Earth and possesses a degree of cosmic awareness that renders her nearly omniscient when using it. * '''Master Strategist: Athena is also the Olympian Goddess of War, making her extraordinary at combat both armed and unarmed and is a highly competent military strategist even superior to her half-brother Ares, the God of War. However, she does not share Ares's lust for battle and bloodshed. * Weapons Master: She is a master of the weapons used at the time of ancient Greece and Rome including the sword, spear, and shield. * Great Magical Knowledge: Athena also possesses a large amount of knowledge in the magical field. Weaknesses * Power Loss: Will begin to lose her power if she loses followers. Paraphernalia Equipment * Armor of Athena: Athenas ceremonial battle armor is forged from Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron. * Scrying Pool: Athena possesses a scrying pool enabling her to see into other dimensions. Weapons * Olympian Sword * Olympian Spear * Aegis: Zeus shield which he gave to his daughter. Would go on to become one of her most recognizable symbols. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Gods of Olympus members